Ya nada es suficiente
by Mirumy Echizen
Summary: Que pasa cuando el destino hace una mala jugada, dejando dolores tan grandes y que no tienen solucion? mal summary... es un HermioneRon.. entren y lean...


Hola! bueno este es mi primer fic de Hermione/Ron, aun que no soy partidaria de esta pareja igual lo hice por que no quedaba para otra...Bueno espero que la disfruten y que me dejen artos R/R, Bueno los dejo, es un solo fic, no hay continuacion...

Ya nada es suficiente

Soy Hermione Jane Granger, tengo 18 años de edad, y estoy estudiando para hacer auror, pero un hecho en mi vida cambió todo, el año anteriór cuando mi mejor amigo Harry Potter se tubo que enfrentar con el peor mago de todos los tiempos ,Lord Voldemort, mi amigo y mi novio Ronald Weasley (Ron para todos) y yo, lo acompañamos y empezamos a luchar con los mortífagos, pero nosotros no fuimos los únicos en acompañar a Harry, Ginny Weasley la novia de Harry y hermana de Ron también estaba ahi, Neville Longbotton luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, Luna Lovegood su rostro ya no se mostraba soñador y otros aurores más, pero cuando un mortífago quizo atacar a Ginny por detrás ,Ron se lanzó a salvarla y una luz verde que salía de la varita de el mortífago le llegó en pleno pecho y lentamente empezó a caer, entonces lo entendí, ese había sido el hechizo asesino, Grité con todas mis fuerzas su nombre y salí corriendo hacia el, Harry al oir el grito se dió cuenta de que su mejor amigo Ron había fallecido, y luchó con más fuerza aún de lo que me podía imaginar, me arrodillé al lado de Ron mientras lloraba sin consuelo alguno, el cuerpo del chico pelirojo se encontraba inerte, no se cuanto tiempo estube arrodillada ahí llorando, lo único que recuerdo fue derrepente sentír que todos gritaban de alegría y sabía que Harry habia vencido a Voldemort, una vaga sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, pero como apareció, se desvaneció, Harry se dirigió a donde me encontraba yo y al ver a Ron sin vida alguna, este no pudo evitar llorar, como lo hacían todos los hermanos Weasley, incluso los gemelos...

El día del funeral me puse un vestido hasta las rodillas, corte en V color obviamente negro, cuando llegué al sitio esperé a que fuera mi turno para hablar ya que me habían pedido a mi, hacer el discurso de el funeral, llego mi turno y me situé al frente y comenzé..._"Cada uno de nosotros tiene un principio y un final y este es el final para nuestro hermano, amigo y novio Ronald Bilius Weasley que por todos que tubimos el honor de conocerlo era llamado Ron, siempre fué un chico muy impulsivo y sobreprotector, pero siempre estubo ahí en las buenas y en las malas, apoyando como solo el sabía hacerlo, entregando todo de si. Ron, siempre fuiste un buen hermano, un exelente amigo y el mejor de los novios, y solo queremos que sepas que te queremos y que siempre te recordaremos y que tu estas en cada uno de nosotros... Nos dá una angustia muy grande sabér que te fuiste tan joven y de la forma mas cruel que se le podía haber ocurrido al destino, pero fuiste un exelente guerrero, que nunca se dio por vencido y que luchó hasta el último momento de su vida...Algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo, eso queda en manos del destino, pero por ahora va tener que ser un Adiós... Aún que nos duela, esto es un Adiós...Adiós Ronald Bilius Weasley, Adiós..." _En ese momento ví el rostro de todos los presentes bañados en lágrimas entonces me dirigí a mi lugar y ahí mi mejor amigo Harry , me abrazó con fuerza, y yo se lo devolví...

Pasaron cinco meses, me encontraba en el living de mi apartamento, el dolor no desaparecía, la angustia seguía presente, la opresión que sentía en el pecho cada vez se hacía más grande, entonces escuche sonar el timbre, me levanté del sillón y me dirigí a la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con mi mejor amiga Ginny Weasley, que venía a consolarme y acompañarme siempre que podía, era una chica esplendida, la quería como a mi hermana, siempre estubo ahí en todo momento para apoyarme y consolarme, nos dirigimos nuevamente al living y empezamos a conversar sobre distintas cosas, luego ella se tubo que ir pero antes de irse me dió un fuerte y calido abrazo, y yo se lo devolví y le dí las gracias, esta sonrio y se marchó. Siempre fue una gran compañia y una gran persona...

Pasaron 7 meses, mi corazón ya no daba más, seguía amando con todo mi corazón a Ronald Bilius Weasley, seguía presente en mi, seguía teniendo pesadillas de ese día fatal, y en una noche en que llovía con mucha fuerza me levante de la cama, no di más, me senté en el borde de la ventana y ví como mi vida pasaba en una fracción de segundos, el hecho de que estubieras muerto hacía que el dolor fuera incontrolable, la muerte nos había separado, el dolor en el pecho era gigantesco, mi vida ya no tenía sentido de existir,entonces entendí...Tan solo quedó una cosa por hacer, me valancié hacía adelante, y me tiré desde el quinto piso que era donde se encontraba mi apartamento, en ese momento sentí la voz de mi mejor amiga gritar mi nombre, y una triste y melancólica sonrisa se formo en mi rostro mientras cerraba los ojos.Lo último que recuerdo fue habér visto a mi amiga arrodillada a mi lado mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, me dió una gran tristeza probocarle esa angustia a mi amiga Ginny, que siempre había sido como mi hermana, pero me tenía que entender. yo ya no era feliz, el había muerto y ya nada en el mundo me permitía seguír viviendo, volví a cerrar mis ojos y así mi vida concluyó...

FIN

Ya, ya se que me van a matar, por matar a Ron y a Hermione, pero que podia hacer, era mi momento de inspiracion, Cote no me mates, pero haci es la cosa no mas...Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y les vuelvo a pedir, dejenme R/R plissss...


End file.
